


P. I. Three

by Benvolio42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Marsa city, Optimism, Police, Short Chapters, The tags will alter as i go, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benvolio42/pseuds/Benvolio42
Summary: Skyler Rose Thompson was raised in a bad place and came out good. Follow her adventures as she navigates and puts to justice the criminal underbelly which is Marsa city.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Skyler-Rose Thompson was a delightful surprise to her parents which were trying for years to have a babe. 

The baby was born on a rainy day in summer, the wind was fresh and breezy and the water drops were light on the head. It was a beautiful day in both weather and events.

As she grew up, Skyler was a fun humored and good mannered child who involved everyone in her games of tag and make believe. Everyone that met her was drawn in by her magnetic personality. 

When she was five, her parents moved to a new neighborhood where people weren't as nice as she was. She still did make friends but fewer and less trusting.

Skyler’s parents started to fight. Day by day Skyler’s mother and father became more and more miserable but Skyler stayed as bright as always. This bugged her parents. 

When she finally attended kindergarten, Skyler was happy to be away from home. Her parents were now sleeping in different rooms and spending time with them was awkward while the air sizzles of a new fight coming way. 

Marsa city was a very weird place to live for Skyler, it was full of bad and horrible people and the good people were more reclusive than other cities. 

In class, Skyler met a wide variety of 5 year olds, it was very interesting for her to interact with these new people and more comfortable to speak to them than her parents at home. No one hated her in school, but not many people cared enough to be her friend, though she tried many times to interact with her set group for the year. Skyler still kept her happy demeanor nonetheless.

As she went into second grade, her school got into a little rut. Skyler would be the only one with her hand up in class and not even the teacher could handle her naive optimism.

Even the kids of marsa city knew how dirty and mean the community was. Skyler still called the city her home and chose to see the good in things even when no one else did. 

One evening Skyler’s mom was taken away by the police. Skyler was taken to her uncle’s on the other side of the city. Her dad was nowhere to be seen. She found out a year later that her mom was arrested for shooting her dad in the local park. 

Skyler’s uncle made questionable decisions but she thought that he was overall a good man. He would sometimes even give her little jobs for money like delivering packages to hidden locations or giving people sealed notes. 

When Skyler was thirteen, she found out what those notes and packages were for, but she didn't call the police because her uncle gave her a nice home with him. Her uncle payed Skyler double for not betraying his drug cartel. 

At school, Skyler was still the kid who raised her hand and smiled. At sixteen, Skyler was the top of her class and had enough money for university. She wanted to go to somewhere like Harvard business or Stanford or Oxford and she had the grades and enthusiasm to do It. 

At seventeen everything changed. Skyler got arrested for carrying cocaine during a sting operation. Her uncle bailed her out, but university at somewhere respectable was no longer an option. 

Later that year, Skyler saw her uncle get shived at a deal gone bad. She barely escaped with her own life. after a couple days in the hospital he died. 

Skyler now learned that doing the wrong thing will get you nowhere good, at least a gang, at most prison or even hell if it was real. She decided to do something good, join the police department.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the Day! Skyler turned 18 a few months beforehand but just now graduated school. She stood outside the police department and after kicking herself for being so hesitant, nervously went inside to enlist for the job of a policeman. About a year beforehand a supervillain coined Razer mowed down a quarter of the officers on duty before getting arrested by the Heroes, leaving the department understaffed. This would hopefully work in Skyler’s favour because there was now many job openings. 

“May I help you, Miss?” The lady at the desk asked idly. She was around sixty with frizzy hair that was so obviously dyed it hurt to look at straight on. Skyler asked for an application for the police training force and signed the paper. She was going to the police academy. 

On the first day, only about twelve people showed up with scowls on their faces. Skyler remained how she naturally was. Peppy and friendly. Only one person talked to Her, A fellow applicant named Benjamin. Benjamin was cocky and laid back with the undertones of someone who had seen things. The man was no older than 19 and was tall, thin, with white blonde hair and blue honest eyes. 

“How's it going, Rose?” Was Ben’s usual opening line.

“Today is a beautiful day! And you?” Skyler responded along with a question of her own.

“Your happiness is always infectious, kid” He admitted jokingly.

“I'm a year younger than you!” She retorted.

“Still….” he made a gesture meaning “you're small.”

Skyler went by her middle name to get into the program. Skyler Thompson was known to some of the cops, so Rose Thompson should be enough to get through the training and obtain a job on the force, they haven't seen her since she was seventeen anyways. 

Before long, it was only Benjamin and Skyler in training, the others chickening out when they heard of another villain attack at the museum. According to rumours and news reports, Razer escaped with some magic girl, wrecking chaos and keeping a boy hostage.

After months of training, Skyler was fit and apt with a gun. She was top of her class, which wasn't that impressive because as you remember, her only other classmate was Benjamin. The guy was amazing, just less so than Skyler. Even though he always came last, Benjamin always seemed proud of Skyler. She considered him a brother. 

Sky felt that she could trust Benjamin. Just not enough to tell him her secret.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Tuesday. 

Maybe. 

Skyler looked at the clock in the training room. Clocks don't tell date. All she knew was that it was four sixteen. Morning or night, she didn't know. When Skyler did her mental exercises, she was unaware of anything else or of how long she was in her own little world.

Despite being naive and hyper, Skyler Thompson was a master at drawing conclusions from the information given. At the moment, Sky was going through an old case file as part of training. She had to figure out who stole a diamond from a vault in a secluded mansion. There were five people in the mansion at the time including staff. She had each of their files placed on the table neatly in front of her. 

She went through each of their files multiple times. Skyler scowled and left the room. Her superior officer looked surprised.

“Thompson! It's not like you to give up. Especially after spending twenty three hours on a subject.” The officer stated, amused. She smiled pleasantly and held out her hand. The officer smiled slyly and gave her a file. It was the sixth person in the household, the thief. 

Benjamin finished nineteen hours earlier and was just coming in back to the complex. He chose the obvious answer after about four hours and went home.

“Hey, Rose!” When he noticed that her attire was the same as yesterday, his face fell. “Did you pull an all nighter again?” She nodded, not willing to lie about silly things such as sleep.

“But, I solved it!” Sky proclaimed, changing the subject.

“Who was it? Don't tell me it was the butler! I was trying not to choose him because ya know, the butler always does it.” He ranted, obviously thinking about this since he left the day before.

“It was the illegitimate daughter that the staff referred to as ‘the dog.’ she lived in the shed. After twenty years of seclusion, neglect and abuse she decided to take the diamond and escape.” Skyler explained. Ben raised his eyebrows.

“How did you figure that out?” Benjamin asked, amazed.

“I didn't spend twenty three hours and sixteen minutes chewing gum and reading fanfics, my dear Benny. Though by the smell of your breath and me knowing you, that is exactly what you did when you got home,” Skyler examined, jokingly. Benjamin elbowed her lightly and started walking into the building, rolling his eyes. She laughed and followed.

“Are you going to be ready for today’s challenges?” He asked, worry back in his features. Meanwhile, Sky stared longingly at his espresso.

“Maybe coffee will keep me alive…” Sky hinted. Benjamin let out a breath and gave her the highly caffeinated beverage. She smiled and chugged the black coffee. No sugar, no cream, just enough espresso to make a rock dance. He watched her with a mild look of dismay for the loss of his precious drink as he told her about his day.

“...and then they started trying to fix the lightbulbs together…. They ended up kissing, it was so...” He ranted, disclosing the events of a particularly romantic story. Skyler herself was listening with mild interest, breathing in coffee like air as she went. She needed to feel energized for her next exercise. Today it was background checks.


	4. Chapter 4

3\.   
As they walked into the room the mug of coffee was taken from her hands and thrown into the garbage. Skyler didn't really mind, because she finished the two Litre mug anyways. Ben, on the other hand, scowled and fished the twenty dollar container out of the trash.

“No beverages allowed! You know that, Miss Thompson,” The teaching officer scolded halfheartedly. She gave a sharp nod and sat down in front of one of the many computers in the room. She was always horrid with technology. Skyler would try her best nonetheless.

“Normally, we would have you guys pick a name of one of the other recruits from a hat… but since there is only two people, you lucky schmucks are gonna dig dirt up on the other.” The instructor directed. Skyler nodded her head once more, internally curling up in fear. Would Ben dig deep enough to find that Rose was mearley her middle name?

Sky signed into the computer with her recruit credentials and started to search. She started with social media because she figured that would be a good beginning. After about five minutes of searching instagram, she found Benjamin.

“Ben! Why so much Reylo?” She asked through giggles. Ben threw a crumpled piece of paper at her and scowled. This was clearly his shipping account, due to the name “@bennytheshipcaptan” and the abundance of fluff for different fictional relationships.

“It's background check time! It is definitely not humiliate Ben time!” He uttered, vexed. She rolled her eyes in good humour. Skyler then continued her search. Other than the Insta account, she couldn't find anything on the web. One of the requirements was to not use the police database, so she was halted in her search there and then. She wrote down her results than continued her search. In his Tumblr account, his discord account, and his amino account, there was nothing interesting either. “Interesting” meaning personal information; memes, inspirational messages, and ships were abundant.

After several hours, both of them could find nothing personal on the other. Most likely because skyler was hiding something and Benjamin was a living meme. The superior officer was unimpressed by their results and sent them home. Somewhat happy she could get some sleep, Skyler walked home through the streets of Marsa.


End file.
